


Chess Pieces

by Dream_Writer16



Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 06:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12764964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dream_Writer16/pseuds/Dream_Writer16
Summary: It was all a game to their enemies and each person had a piece to play.(My take on what the main characters of the books would be if they were compared to chess pieces.)(Also on Fanfiction.net)





	Chess Pieces

A/N: Do elves even play chess?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To be honest she wasn’t even sure how she had come to this conclusion but it definitely made the most sense out of all the others. She had stood there among them part of the group but not at the same time, only putting in her input when needed. She had been listening to her daughter talk about how it was all a game when the idea came to her. And honestly? Edaline couldn’t agree more. To the Neverseen, it was just a big game. A chess game really, and as she cast her eyes over the group of children a small part of her began assigning them their chess pieces.

It had begun with her nephew Dex. He was smart, incredibly so when it came to technology, but he wasn’t as involved as he could be (or used to be in any case). He reminded her of a pawn. He could move more freely than the others could and while he wasn’t always on the front lines, he does aim to be one of the first to move when needed.

Edaline’s eyes shifted to the Vacker children. Biana was sneaky when she wanted to be and her ability to vanish made her even more so. She was the most likely to be a knight. While she can’t move as freely as a pawn, she can still move enough to be useful in the game. Her brother Fitz on the other hand would be a pawn. While he may be a protective character, the urge to protect everyone is his greatest weakness. Especially if he loves them. However, he would be the perfect distraction in a pinch. Maybe.

The Song twins are a little harder to place. Edaline hasn’t known them long enough to be entirely accurate with her placing, but she has observed long enough to try. The boy, Tam, is quiet and reserved, but he sees more than he says which is perfect for the second knight piece. Protective of his sister and friends, Tam would be willing to make the next move. Linh was a lot harder to do. She was friendly and powerful, but shy which can hinder her on the field. Another pawn perhaps.

The next child was Keefe, the troublemaker of the group. He was smart, loyal, and stupidly brave, but he was also secretive and had already betrayed his friends once. He would probably be a bishop due to his tendency to stand by her daughter’s side the most. That or he would end up as a pawn, and end up being one of the first to disappear on the front lines. A valuable piece either way, but not one of the most important ones. The strongest pieces go to the last elves in the group.

Edaline cast her eyes to Mr. Forkle who was also standing in the room. It didn’t take long for her to assign the Black Swan’s representative his part as the king piece. He was easily the most valuable player on the field just like the rest of the Black Swan, however they could only make so many moves at a time or they lose the game. They had to be the most strategic and plan every move they made carefully or the other side wins. This hindered the rebel group’s ability to do much especially in a time of fear and war, but they did what they could. That left one piece left. Two technically if she counted the rook pieces but they were the easiest to assign as the bodyguards and the parents. Not that they could do much of course, outside of protecting the others to the best of their abilities.

The last person in the room not assigned a role was her daughter and immediately Edaline knew what piece the 14 year old was. She was the second most important piece with the most freedom out of all of them. She made all the decisions as best she can (which is quite well considering her age) and everyone followed her orders. She was also the most powerful, so the enemy would try to take her off the field as soon as possible. By far Sophie had the most prominent role on the board and in the field.

Sophie Foster was their Queen.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: So How'd I do? Do you agree with my choices or disagree? Tell me in the comments!


End file.
